D Gray Man on Facebook
by Ambientghosty
Summary: Title says it all :D
1. Chapter 1

**Ivory-fanged-goddess: **Okay so I borrowed this idea from THE Sekaiichi Hatsukoi On Facebook by TeddyBear216 and I did get permission to use this idea.

Thanks to TeddyBear216 for letting me use this idea that she came up with.

Please enjoy

**XOXOXOXO**

**Lavi Bookman **OMG I'm totally a facebook-aholic 3

5 minutes ago – Comment – Like

**Lenalee Lee** and **Allen Walker** like this

**Lavi Bookman:** Hey where's Yu-chan?

**Allen Walker:** How should I know where Bakanda is!

**Lavi Bookman:** Well you were just on a mission with him, so you must know where he is duh.

**Allen Walker:** Well I don't so bug off!

XOXOXOXOXO

**Koumi Lee** has joined Facebook.

27 minutes ago – Comment- Like

A**llen Walker**, **Lavi Bookman**, and **3** others like this

**Allen Walker:** Koumi did you only get a Facebook to stalk Lenalee?

**Koumi Lee:** No I did not I got one because everyone else had one and I didn't.

**Lenalee Lee:** Nii-san stop stalking me!

**Allen Walker** and **Lavi Bookman** like this.

**Kanda Yuu:** Oi! Sis-con do you have a mission for me yet?

**Lavi Bookman:** OMG its Yuu-chan! :D

XOXOXOXOXO

**Allen Walker** liked **Matarashi Dango** and **Manga books**.

16 minutes ago- Comment- Like

**Kanda Yuu:** Che Glutton.

**Allen Walker:** Nani Bakanda! I only eat as much as I do because of my innocence and you know it!

**Lenalee Lee:** Guys stop fighting or do I need to break out the clipboard?

**Lavi Bookman** likes this

**Lavi Bookman:** Neh you guys are so funny 3

**Reever Wenham:** Have you guys seen Chief Koumi?

**Allen Walker:** No I haven't sorry.

**Lavi Bookman:** Nope!

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Ivory-fanged-goddess: Ok I'm back with another one :D

DISCLAIMER: Does it look like I own D Gray Man? I thought not so NO I don't own it. Happy?

XOXOXOXOXO

**Lenalee Lee:** I feel like someone's stalking me.

2 seconds ago – Comment – Like

**Koumi Lee:** NOOOOOOOO! MY SWEET LENALEE! –sobs-

**Allen Walker:** Gees Koumi-san, anyway have you seen Bak-san?

**Lenalee Lee:**?

**Allen Walker:** I was helping Rou-fa and Wong look for him.

**Lenalee Lee:** ooooohhhhhh okay. nope I haven't seen him but that feeling won't go away.

**Lavi Bookman:** Ummm Lenalee-chan Bak-san is staring you from around that pillar over there. -_-llll

**Allen Walker:** Hey is that a camera that he's holding? OMG it is a camera!

**Koumi Lee:** NO-ONE TOUCHES MY PRECIOUS LENALEE!

**Lenalee Lee:** -sigh- Nii-san

**Allen Walker:** Good Luck Lenalee, good luck.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Koumi Lee:** To all the disgusting men out there wanting my precious Lenalee. I warn you now STAY AWAY or I will set one of my Koumirans on you.! –evil laugh-

5 minutes ago – Comment - Like

**Lenalee Lee:** NII-SAN! STOP IT!

**Allen Walker:** What's wrong with Koumi-san?

**Lenalee Lee:** -sigh- I have no idea Allen no idea.

**Kanda Yuu:** Che baka sis-con.

**Allen Walker:** OMG Bakanda is here! Ahhhhhhhhhh! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

**KandaYuu:** Oi come here and let me shove Mugen down your throat!

**Allen Walker:** Girly-man!

**KandaYuu:** Come here and let me chop all your hair off so I can sell it to old people.

**Allen Walker:** Won't your hair get a better deal considering its black?

**Kanda Yuu:** For that I will leave only one strand behind!

**Lavi Bookman:** Ummm guys?

**Allen Walker:** Lavi please stay out of this.

**Kanda Yuu:** Baka Usagi you either run away now or I will go hunting a red headed rabbit tonight.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Reever Wenham** posted on **Koumi Lee**'s wall: Chief Koumi, GET BACK TO WORK!

20 minutes ago – Comment – Like

**Koumi Lee:** But I don't wanna! –cries-

**Reever Wenham:** NOW KOUMI! Or do I have to go get Lenalee?

**Koumi Lee:** Okay, okay I'll go back to work. –emo corner-

**Reever Wenham:** good

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**Allen Walker:** Is gonna go eat food then take a nap before my mission.

30 seconds ago – Comment – Like

**Lenalee Lee:** Good luck Allen!

**Lavi Bookman:** I'll see you at the Ark gate buddy :D

**Kanda Yuu:** Glutton.

**Allen Walker:** …..

**Lavi Bookman:** Be nice Yuu-chan!

**Allen Walker:** Thanks Lenalee and Lavi you too

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Alright there's the 2nd chappie hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ivory-fanged-goddess: Ok I'm back with another one :D

DISCLAIMER: Does it look like I own D Gray Man? I thought not so NO I don't own it. Happy?

XOXOXOXOXO

**Lavi Bookman** likes **books** and **history**.

2 hours ago – Comment – Like

**Bookman Sr.** likes this

**Allen Walker:** Lavi why are you reading all these books all the time!

**Lavi Bookman:** Ahhh Allen-chan! I don't read them cause I want to its cause I have to. –whine-

**Bookman SR**. likes this

**Lavi Bookman:** ZOMG! It's Panda-jiji RUN!

**Bookman SR.:** Idiot that's really getting old, now go back to you studies and get off of here now.

**Lavi Bookman:** Yes sir. Gotta go Allen.

**Allen Walker:** See ya later I guess Lavi

**Lavi Bookman:** Don't worry Moyashi-chan I'll bring you some Dango sticks from Jerry when I get back.

**Allen Walker:** BAKA! I'm NOT A BEAN SPROUT!

**Allen Walker:** thank you Lavi.

Lavi Bookman: hehehehe sure thing Moyashi-chan.

Bookman SR.: LAVI!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Kanda Yuu:** This is stupid –Che-

3 hours ago – Comment – Like

**Allen Walker:** Hey look Bakanda is on Facebook

**Kanda Yuu:** Moyashi…..

**Allen Walker:** ….

**Lavi Bookman:** Oh my god Allen-chan didn't react to Yuu-chan calling him Moyashi!

**Kanda Yuu:** Oi, Baka Usagi, I will cut you to ribbons if you call me by that name again

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Okay this is short but I'm pressed for time right now. I'll make the next one longer kays?


	4. Chapter 4

Ivory-fanged-goddess: Ok I'm back after a lot of problems and a sever bout of Writers block, with another one XD

Note: Also Not all of them will be funny sometimes there had to be seriousness but if you have any Ideas please send them in a PM or review and Ill add it in there along with your name as the credit goes to you.

DISCLAIMER: Does it look like I own D Gray Man? I thought not so NO I don't own it. Happy? No matter how much I want to own it. ;A;

XOXOXOXOXO

**Kanda Yuu:** My training was interrupted by the Moyashi and the Baka Usagi. Idiots beware! That means you Komui!

30 Minutes ago – Comment- Like

**Allen Walker:** Nani Bakanda! It's not my fault that Komui-san was building another Komurin! (

**Lavi** and **Krory** like this

**Lavi Bookman:** Neh Yu-chan we're sry ;-; but we had to run otherwise eh hehe

**Kanda Yuu:** Che you idiots could have ran a different way or better yet stood still and let that baka sis-con's robot attack you. 8^(

**Chaoji Han** likes this

**Kanda Yuu:** BAKA USAGI! What the hell did I tell you if you called me by that name?

**Komui Lee:** WAAAAA! ;A; Why must you hate on my precious Komurin!

**Allen Walker:** Neh Komui-san … -_-llllll

**Lavi Bookman** likes this

**Kanda Yuu:** Che whatever I'm going to go finish my training…

**Komui Lee:** Nehhhhh Too much paper work not enough Lenalee-chan time ;A;

27 minutes ago – Comment – Like

**Lenalee Lee:** -sigh- Nii-san get to work

**Reever Wenham** and 200 others Like this

**Komui Lee:** But Lena-chan I want to spend time with you! WAAAAAAAAAA T-T

**Reever Wenham:** CHIEF! Get back to work and stop playing Farmville on Facebook!

**Komui Lee:** But I'm not playing Farmville I'm playing Angry Birds 8D

**Johnny Gill:** Chief that's the same thing so get back to work.

**Komui Lee:** Actually it's not Farmville is where you raise a farm with animals and crops but Angry Birds is where you fling different birds out of a sling shot and try to squish the little green piggy's 8^D

**Lenalee Lee:** -sigh- NII-SAN GET BACK TO WORK or I won't talk to you for a week

**Komui Lee:** NOOOOOOO! My precious Lenalee (goes off to work)

**Reever Wenham:** Thank you Lenalee

**Lenalee Lee:** No problem, I'll be down in a few with coffee

**Komui Lee** and 200 others like this

**Krory, Alistair:** Missing my sweet Eliade

20 minutes ago – Comment - Like

**Lavi Bookman:** Awww come on Crow-chan I'm sure she's watching over you right now.

**Allen Walker** Likes this

**Krory, Alistair:** Thank you guys so much that makes me so happy

**Allen Walker:** Your welcome Krory : )

**Lenalee Lee** posted on **Allen Walker**'s Timeline

**Lenalee Lee:** Had a great time in this pic with Allen, Lavi, Kanda, and Timcampy

**Allen Walker:** Poor Krory he didn't understand how those doughnuts got on his baton in the first place.

**Lavi Bookman:** Hahaha yeah poor Crow-chan, Miranda also cause she spilled all that food on both you and Yuu-chan 8^D

**Kanda Yuu:** Oi baka usagi didn't you get pelted with sickly sweet pastries too?

**Allen Walker** and **Lenalee Lee** like this

**Lavi Bookman:** Neh guys -_-lllll

**Allen Walker:** Poor Tim, it looks like Lenalee is squishing him

**Lavi Bookman:** Neh Moyashi-Chan's right but it was because my soda was spilling all over Yuu-chan and Lena-chan.

**Allen Walker:** OI ITS ALLEN BAKA LAVI! Lavi you're gonna die soon a very painful death

**Kanda Yuu** likes this

**Kanda Yuu:** This is the one time I'm gonna agree with the Moyashi on something but you're gonna die soon rabbit.

**Allen Walker** Likes this

Kanda Yuu updated his profile picture

5 minutes ago

Like- Comment – Share

Allen Walker updated his cover photo

30 seconds ago

Like – Comment – Share

IFG: Okay so I tried to make it funnier and thank to all the people that reviewed and added to favorites and such. –gives out cyber cookies-

Any way I thought you might like to see what pictures I was actually talking about but apparently fan fiction won't let you post links so I'll put them on my profile instead


End file.
